


Святое

by Furimmer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: У каждого своё божество.





	Святое

Больше всего на свете Джейме всегда любил волосы своей сестры. Серсея всегда была для него совершенством, но её волосы — святое. Джейме любит расчёсывать волосы сестры, перебирать тугие прядки, вплетать ленты в косы. Эта тайна, в которой Джейме никогда не признается, даже самой Серсее.

В детстве у Серсеи было огромное количество цветных лент. Ленты были почти такие же мягкие, как волосы сестры. Поэтому вплетать ленты в волосы сестры было для Джейме двойным удовольствием. 

Серсея садилась на высокий стул перед огромным зеркалом в спальне матери и, болтая ногами, разглядывала отражение брата у себя за спиной. Джейме подолгу расчёсывал светлые волосы, прежде чем начать заплетать косы, а под конец было самое сложное — бантики. Нужно сделать так, чтобы они были абсолютно симметричные, на что у Серсеи не всегда хватало терпения. Однажды он потратил на это больше часа, пока в конец разозлённая Серсея не сбежала к матери. Но даже через не один десяток лет именно воспоминания о лентах в её волосах будут самыми счастливыми для Джейме.

Но самым важным ритуалом в плетении кос было незаметно поднести прядку волос к губам и поцеловать. Это было более интимным, чем поцелуи, которые он оставлял на тонких пальчиках сестры при встрече. И это было гораздо интимнее, чем их незаконная связь, когда они уже повзрослели. 

А когда пятнадцатилетняя Серсея запрещает ему прикасаться к её волосам Джейме впервые в жизни готов разрыдаться. Но Серсея равнодушно отворачивается, и Джейме кажется, что он умирает. 

Джейме не сдерживает себя и целует каждую прядку шелковистых волос сестры, когда она засыпает в его объятиях спустя год после её свадьбы. Тогда он понимает, как мало человеку нужно для счастья.

…когда Джейме возвращается из Дорна и видит волосы Серсеи, ему вновь хочется плакать.


End file.
